Finnlandsaga Die spinnen die Finnen
by Team-Cullen-666
Summary: Apocalyptica-Kolumne der anderen Art
1. Kolumne 1 Epis1

Finnlandsaga – oder das etwas andere Tagebuch

© by Morrigan & Rhayne

Disclaimer: Die nachfolgende Episode beruht auf einem gewissen Maß an Tatsachen mit einem reichlichem Schuss Fiction. Wie viel bleibt jedem Leser selbst überlassen. Die Jungs von Apocalyptica gehören sich nach wie vor selbst. Das Lesen geschieht auf eigene Gefahr. Die Autoren haften nicht für Lachanfälle oder andere extreme Reaktionen. Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen. Wer sich angegriffen fühlt, sollte sich an die eigene Nase fassen.

_Rettet die Finnen oder Die Wanderung der Wale _

**Episode Eins:**

Morgens um kurz vor 6 Uhr in einem kleinen McDonalds, irgendwo auf dem Weg Richtung Mikkeli/ Finnland.

„Ich will endlich in ein richtiges Bett!" quengelte Eicca wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Eicca, nun hör aber auf! DU hast uns den ganzen Mist überhaupt eingebrockt." Entfuhr es zynisch seinem Sitznachbarn, ehe er wieder an seinem Kaffee schlürfte.

„Das ist nicht fair Perttu. Ach und übrigens, es war nicht meine Idee den Mädels anzubieten, noch Backstage zu kommen", entgegnete Eicca vollkommen überreizt. Sein Blick haftete auf dem jungen Mann, der sich gerade schmerzhaft die Zunge an einer heißen Apfeltasche verbrannt hatte und diese nun, ähnlich einer Eidechse, etwas raushängen ließ, in der Hoffnung, dies würde helfen.

„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es Paavo abwehrend. „Willst du mich dafür verantwortlich machen? Wir wissen doch genau, wem der Posten des Oberabschleppers zusteht!" zischte es von der anderen Seite, immer noch bemüht die fast taube Zunge zu reanimieren, der Blick jedoch zynisch verkniffen auf den Kaffee-Schlürfer gerichtet.

Mittlerweile verweilte sowohl Eicca's, Paavo's und auch Mikko's Blick auf Perttu. Dieser suchte offensichtlich nach Worten, um diese Anklage im Keim zu ersticken. Doch irgendwie war er einfach zu entnervt und müde, um jetzt eine gute Verteidigung auf die Beine zu stellen. „OK, ich gebe zu, ich war mal wieder zu Fanfreundlich. Aber wer von euch hätte bitte ahnen können, dass DAS dabei herauskommt?"

Leise und fast kaum zu hören, kam ein: „Ich schon." Perttu und auch Paavo drehten sich zu Mikko und sahen ihn verblüfft an. Eicca hingegen grinste nur und machte damit dem Joker Konkurrenz.

Eine Stunde später.

Die Lage hatte sich nicht entspannt, im Gegenteil. Sie waren die einzigen Gäste im Lokal und die Angestellten schienen auch leicht genervt, da es potentiellen Gästen wohl ungeheuer war einzutreten. Doch dies war aufgrund der Barriere, die sich davor aufgebaut hatte, auch nachvollziehbar.

„Hey, Leute, ich kann nicht mal meine Frau anrufen, da hier kein Netz ist. Irgendwas müssen wir tun, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Ich fühle mich, wie in einem Roman von Stephen King. Ich bin dafür, dass sich einer von euch opfert, so können die Anderen fliehen. Das scheint mir der einzige Ausweg." Paavos Blick ging fragend in die Runde. Doch die Blicke die er erntete, waren nicht gerade mit Freundschaft und Zuneigung unterlegt.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Einer von uns soll da rausgehen und sich auf dem Schlachtfeld opfern? Das meinst du nicht so, oder?", die Stimme wurde sehr zweifelnd und brach, als Perttu den Blick durch die Fenster richtete.

„Perttu hat Recht! Einer von uns hat so ein Ende verdient. Lieber sterben wir hier gemeinsam. Verhungern können wir nicht.", Mikkos typischer Galgenhumor brachte die 4 wenigstens kurz zum Grinsen.

„Ok, dann ziehen wir Streichhölzer.", bat Paavo verzweifelt. „Ich möchte nicht durch Fast Food und Wale sterben. Das ist schon so absurd genug."

Kurz überlegten sie, was sie tun sollten. Das alles glich einem Albtraum. Seit 5 Stunden saßen sie hier fest und wagten es nicht vor die Tür zu gehen. Denn dort wartete das Grauen. 10 Mädchen, die sie leichtfertiger Weise Backstage eingeladen hatten, doch das war bereits vor 2 Tagen gewesen und offensichtlich hatten die die Einladung etwas falsch verstanden. Seitdem verfolgten sie die Wale, wie sie sie mittlerweile getauft hatten auf Schritt und Tritt. Diverse Ablenkungsmanöver hatten nichts gebracht. Irgendwie waren sie immer wieder aufgetaucht und als die Jungs nun auf dem Weg zu einem Interview eine Kaffeepause eingelegt hatten, hatten die Wale den Eingang verbarrikadiert.

Vielleicht kam es ihnen auch nur so vor, doch die Angst der Jungs war real.

Schalten Sie auch morgen wieder ein und erfahren Sie, wie dieses Abenteuer weitergeht. ;)


	2. Kolumne 1 Epis2

Finnlandsaga – oder das etwas andere Tagebuch

© by Morrigan & Rhayne

Disclaimer: Die nachfolgenden Episoden beruhen auf einem gewissen Maß an Fakten mit einem reichlichem Schuss Fiktion. Wie viel bleibt jedem Leser selbst überlassen. Die Jungs von Apocalyptica gehören sich nach wie vor selbst. Das Lesen geschieht auf eigene Gefahr. Die Autoren haften nicht für Lachanfälle oder andere extreme Reaktionen. Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen. Wer sich angegriffen fühlt, sollte sich an die eigene Nase fassen.

_Rettet die Finnen oder Die Wanderung der Wale _

**Episode Zwei:**

„Meine Freunde, ich sage euch Lebewohl und hoffe euch im nächsten Leben wieder zu treffen. Es war mir eine Ehre." Dies waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er sich langsam Richtung Ausgang aufmachte.

Paavo, Eicca und Mikko sahen ihrem Gefährten wehmütig nach und sie begriffen, dies war das Ende ihrer Reise. Er würde sich opfern, zu ihrer aller Wohl. Die ersten Tränen versalzten den Kaffee der vor ihnen stand, als das Unfassbare geschah.

Gerade hatten sie noch in die Augen der Bestien geschaut, die sich wie eine unüberbrückbare Barriere mit schier schnaubenden und zugleich lüsternen Blicken an der anderen Seite des Fensters aufgebaut hatten und plump ihre nicht vorhandenen Vorzüge zur Schau stellten. Angstschweiß rann ihnen an ihren Körpern herab und sie wagten es nicht zu atmen. Ihr Gefährte wollte gerade den Türgriff berühren, sein Blick Angsterfüllt auf die Wale gerichtet, als die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde.

Dort purzelten sie herein, die beiden strahlenden Heldinnen, die nun das Lokal betraten. Ein Walkalb hatte sich von der Herde getrennt und manövrierte nun unaufhaltsam auf den blonden Engel zu, der im Begriff war das Unmögliche zu tun, nämlich das Lokal zu betreten. Doch da schnellte schon das bereits geladene und entsicherte Mundwerk ihrer Begleiterin zum Angriff hervor. „Hat irgendjemand ne Runde Walfett bestellt oder warum rennst du so?"

Als ob sie die Wale nicht weiter beachten würden, öffneten sie die Tür und diese fiel nur Sekunden später an der Nase des Walkalbes wieder ins Schloss.

Die Blicke der 4 Helden wanderten verwundert durch den Raum und sie konnten nicht fassen, was soeben passiert war. War all dies nur eine Fatahmorgana gewesen? Waren das die Auswirkungen auf ihren Geist nach dem Tage anhaltenden Psychoterror der Wale? Nein, dies war gerade wirklich passiert.

Die beiden Frauen traten lässig an den Tresen und bestellten sich Kaffee und Ham und Eggs zum Frühstück. Noch immer starrten die 4 auf den blonden und den schwarzen Engel. Diese setzten sich unbeeindruckt an einen der Nachbartische.

Vollkommen verunsichert und irritiert setzte sich Perttu wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Kann mich mal einer kneifen? Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?"

Eicca wagte noch einmal einen Kontrollblick nach draußen. Die Walherde war nun in heller Aufregung, doch es schien dass ein direkter Angriff momentan nicht anstand.

Er atmete erleichtert auf und sah nun in die Augen seiner Mitstreiter. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, war ihnen klar, diese beiden Frauen waren ihre letzte Chance, dies zu überleben. Paavo wurde auserkoren die entscheidende Frage zu stellen und so das Geschick des Krieges zu wenden. Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee, der leider immer noch zu heiß war für seine geschundene Zunge. Doch es führte kein Weg zurück, sie mussten ihre Chance nutzen. Auf dem Weg zum Tisch der beiden Frauen wagte er einen kurzen Blick hinaus. Doch was er sah, behagte ihm gar nicht.

Endlich am Tisch der Frauen angekommen, stammelte er irgendeinen unverständlichen Psalm, den selbst er nicht verstand. Das Einzige, wozu er im Stande war, war seinen Arm zu erheben und nach draußen zu zeigen. Seine Lippen formten das Wort „Hilfe!", doch so leise, das er kaum zu verstehen war.

Die beiden Frauen, die schwarz gekleidet waren und plötzlich sehr düster dreinschauten und die Helden schon fast an Amazonen erinnerten, wandten ihren Blick folgend seiner Hand nach draußen und innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie aufgesprungen und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Walherde.

Was wird geschehen? Werden die Helden gerettet werden können? Wer sind die Frauen? Handelt es sich um psychopatische Killerinnen und geraten die Helden in neue Probleme?

Erfahren sie mehr, in einer weiteren Episode! ;)


	3. Kolumne 1 Epis3

Finnlandsaga – oder das etwas andere Tagebuch

© by Morrigan & Rhayne

Disclaimer: Die nachfolgenden Episoden beruhen auf einem gewissen Maß an Fakten mit einem reichlichem Schuss Fiktion. Wie viel bleibt jedem Leser selbst überlassen. Die Jungs von Apocalyptica gehören sich nach wie vor selbst. Das Lesen geschieht auf eigene Gefahr. Die Autoren haften nicht für Lachanfälle oder andere extreme Reaktionen. Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen. Wer sich angegriffen fühlt, sollte sich an die eigene Nase fassen.

_Rettet die Finnen oder Die Wanderung der Wale _

**Episode Drei:**

Sie stürmten an dem total verdutzten Paavo vorbei und brachten ihn dabei so ins Straucheln, dass er fast gestürzt wäre. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und knallte mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand. Ehe eine der Walkühe reagieren konnte, wurde sie unsanft zu Boden gerempelt. Die Engel bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die tobende Menge und waren schnell an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Gerade war eine der Walküren dabei ihr schmutziges Werk zu verrichten, als ein lauter Schrei an ihrem Ohr sie je davon abhielt ihren Schlüssel in den Lack des 59er Plymouth Cougar zu setzen.

„Du bist tot, wenn du auch noch eine Regung machst." Entfuhr es der Frau, die schon vorbereitend ihren schwarzen Zopf nach hinten warf, um gewappnet zu sein. Die Walkuh erstarrte und suchte verzweifelt Hilfe unter ihren Begleiterinnen. Doch in deren Augen flammte nur Verwirrung und Angst hervor.

Unsere Helden hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit direkt zum Fenster begeben und sahen fasziniert dem Treiben das dort draußen vor sich ging zu. Alles geschah so schnell, das sie sich nur noch verdutzt ansahen.

Eine der Walkühe sprang auf den blonden Engel zu und versuchte mit einer Frontalrammaktion diese zu Fall zu bringen. Doch diese sprang schnell zur Seite und somit landete sie in einem großen Berg aus Schnee und blieb dort wutschnaubend liegen. Es bedurfte 3 Helferinnen sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte die kleinere schwarzhaarige Frau, der potentiellen Auto- Verunstalterin den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und zischte ihr wutentbrannte ins Ohr; „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich vor meinem Frühstückskaffee verärgert, Mein Baby zu berühren allein genügt, um dich zu töten. Also sieh zu, das du und deine Walfamilie schnell das Weite sucht, sonst wird es verdammt unangenehm."

Damit ließ sie sie los und in Windeseile hatte sich die Walfamilie gesammelt und versucht in der ihrer schnellsten Geschwindigkeit in ihren Transporter zu kommen. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie vom Parkplatz.

Behutsam strich die schwarzhaarige Frau über die Motorhaube ihres Heiligtums, ehe sich die beiden Frauen zurück in den McDonalds begaben. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre, setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und bestellte noch Kaffee nach.

Unsere Helden waren baff. Wie war es möglich, dass sie es geschafft hatten diesem Spuk so schnell ein Ende zu bereiten? Sie kamen sich albern vor, da sie wie alte Weiber hier Stunde um Stunde ausgeharrt hatten, ohne je eine Chance gesehen zu haben. Noch immer irritiert setzten sie sich auf ihren Platz und sahen zu ihren Retterinnen hinüber, doch außer einem kleinlauten „Danke" das im Chor erklang, brachten sie kein Wort heraus.

Die Frauen grinsten sich an und dann entgegnete der blonde Engel. „Ihr braucht uns nicht zu danken, denn hier ging es um unser Baby und da verstehen wir nun mal gar keinen Spaß!

Dies ist das Ende der spannenden und zugleich grotesken ersten Begebenheit aus dem Leben unserer 4 Helden.

Werden sie ihren Retterinnen noch danken können oder werden sie sich nie wieder sehen? Schaltet wieder ein, zur nächsten Episode. ;)


End file.
